


Business as Usual

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Enticed by the Devil, Seduced by God [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Insults, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, chrollo tries to dominate, doesnt work out too well, hisoka being hisoka, some vague idea of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make a deal with the devil unless you're willing to come out burned. Chrollo tries his luck and realizes that sometimes you have to make the pain worth the price you pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/gifts).



> Again with these two fuckers. Please enjoy and let me know how you liked it, I thrive off of the comments.

“It does sound most urgent, but I really can’t find the time to spare, Danchou.”

Chrollo sighed, but wasn’t that surprised. It was always like this, as if he was asking the magician to rip out his own teeth instead of put in the bare minimum of participation. Schooling his expression, Chrollo tried again. “I really must insist that you make this meeting, Hisoka. Your skills are needed and occasionally attending these gatherings is part of your obligation as a member of the Troupe.” He sounded like such a parent, so very disappointed in his child’s capricious refusals. The reality wasn’t that far off.

Hisoka merely cocked his head and leaned against the door frame. “My my, it must be serious if Danchou himself is coming to my residence. Was Machi otherwise engaged?” There was laughter in his eyes as they traced up and down his body. He was very amused at his suit and headband. Chrollo buried his hands deeper into his pockets and refused to fidget under the scrutiny.

“Machi has her own assignment to fulfill before the meeting,” Chrollo explained, beginning to get annoyed. “I would have assumed that I would be just as effective at getting you to agree to this.”

Hisoka sighed, as if he was let down. “I am very pleased that you came all this way, but Machi had her own special way of igniting my interest. As it stands, I have to say no.”

Chrollo frowned. There was no way he was going back without Hisoka in tow. Not after going through the hassle of hunting him down, wading through the masses, and finding his Heaven’s Arena suite. “What will it take to get you to agree to come, Hisoka?” he asked, crossing his arms.

He gave the man credit for at least pretending to think about it. “Ahh, what indeed? There’s nothing I want that you would be willing to give. You're far too good to lower yourself to fulfilling my lowly wants.”

Fists clenched in his pockets, Chrollo bit the inside of his cheek. There were reasons why he tried to avoid dealing directly with Hisoka and this pretty much summed up why. He resisted the urge to sigh. “Try me.”

“I suppose I would find the time in my busy schedule if you would agree to spend the night with me.” His tone was mirthful and far too victorious. It was obvious that he was dead set on not attending, else he would have just asked for a fight.

“That’s it?”This time Chrollo was the one assessing Hisoka’s body. He took a noticeable moment to judge and then, to Hisoka’s surprise, shrugged. “Fine,” Chrollo replied.

He pushed Hisoka back into his room with a firm shove to the magician’s chest, free hand moving up to tug at the knot of his tie. There was a moment of Hisoka floundering, visibly startled, and Chrollo savored it greatly. The door was kicked shut behind him and he wasted no time in dragging Hisoka over to the plush couch sitting innocuously in the sitting room. With another push he had the taller man sprawled across the cushions, Chrollo straddling Hisoka’s lap with a flourish. A quick movement, faster than the eye could catch, had Hisoka’s shirt split neatly down the middle, baring his sculpted chest to Chrollo’s hands.

There were a blessed few seconds of Hisoka being too stunned to speak, but eventually the man gathered his wits enough to comment. Chrollo had just slid off his tie, his headband following it to the floor soon after.

“You're much more…forward than I would have expected,” Hisoka began, hands wandering already. They stroked his legs, moved to untuck his shirt. “You must really need me if you’re willing to go this far for little old me.”

Chrollo let the hands rove and busied himself with unbuttoning his shirt. “This far? It’s just sex, Hisoka. It’s not as if I’m giving you my immortal soul,” he countered, leaning down to mouth at Hisoka’s neck. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask for something actually worth something.” He punctuated with a nip to Hisoka’s ear and grabbed the man’s wandering hands, positioning them on his bare skin.

He could feel the slight frown buried beneath the sex-starved look Hisoka tended to exhibit around him. “I think you sells yourself short,” he said as he dug his fingers into Chrollo’s skin, gripping tight to flip their positions. He dwarfed Chrollo with his body and preened as the man stared impassively up at him. “I think you're a very generous offering for my services.”

“I think you need to make this worth the trip up here.”

Hisoka’s grin began to crack and Chrollo smiled up at him, demure and cocky all at once. En lieu of a response, Hisoka simply pressed their lips together and gave it his all to take Chrollo’s breath away.

It was one hell of a kiss. Chrollo hadn’t been intending to let himself lose control, but Hisoka definitely made a good argument for his cause. His skilled tongue slipped past parted lips and coaxed Chrollo’s into action, the maneuver leaving him breathless. When Hisoka pulled away, victorious grin back in place, Chrollo found himself chasing after.

“Ah, are you finding your time well spent now?” Hisoka asked, trailing biting kisses down Chrollo’s neck. His hand dipped down between them and thumbed at the button of Chrollo’s dress slacks, teasing the growing hardness with his knuckles. Chrollo’s hitched breath was answer enough.

Chrollo recaptured the magician’s mouth and moaned, arching into his body. He attempted to tangle his fingers in Hisoka’s wild hair, moaning harder when Hisoka trapped them above his head with one large, burning hand. Hisoka whispered something against his lips and a quick test revealed that his wrists had been bungee gummed to the armrest of the couch. It really wasn’t as surprising as it should have been.

“I’m finding it impressive that you’re finally taking some initiative,” Chrollo groaned through his teeth, canting his hips up and into Hisoka’s. “You sure as hell don’t show it when it comes to the Troupe. I almost didn’t think you’d show any now.” The friction was heavenly, but Hisoka’s face, torn with arousal and discontent, really made it all the sweeter.

There was a frustrated keen and Hisoka bit sharply into the skin of his neck as punishment, tearing at the few remaining buttons holding Chrollo’s shirt closed.  
Chrollo just laughed quietly, hooking his leg around Hisoka’s back to force their cocks together. “Come on, Hisoka. Make this worth the effort.”

His words had the expected effect on Hisoka. The man valued power, his image, and possessing control over any situation he found himself in. Chrollo was shattering all of that with just his body and a few well-chosen jabs. Hisoka wasted little time in divesting Chrollo of his remaining clothing, practically ripping through the thin fabric of his pants with sharp, unforgiving nails.

“You love to test my patience,” came the thinly veiled reply. Annoyance, frustration, and still arousal tinged Hisoka’s voice and Chrollo drank it up like ambrosia.

“Even when at my mercy, you keep pushing.” His nails sank into Chrollo’s thighs, hitching them up around his waist.

“I’d have to feel threatened to be at your mercy, Hisoka,” Chrollo retorted with an innocent smile belying the situation. “All I’m feeling right now is bored.”

Hisoka took that as an invitation to bury two fingers inside him, no warning or courtesy offered. Chrollo gasped and bit through his lip from the sudden spike of pain and pressure.

“I pray you’re something else now.” Hisoka pumped his fingers in and out, the motion rhythmic, punishing, and jarring. It took him only seconds to find the spot that sent Chrollo gasping, thrusting into each jab.

“Hi-Hisoka,” Chrollo managed to say, arms tugging uselessly against the bonds pinning his wrists above his head.

“I should have you beg for more,” Hisoka remarked, pulling his fingers out suddenly. “I should make you beg for me to fuck you.” It was a wonder how Hisoka could make his voice sound threatening and jovial all at once.

Chrollo had turned his head at some point to muffle his moans into his shoulder, and he took the moment to look up into wild yellow eyes. It was a few seconds before he was able to manage the breath to speak. “If I begged would you believe me?”

Another searing kiss that stung his split lip. “Perhaps. Why don’t you try and see?”

He opened for Hisoka’s mouth and used his legs to pull Hisoka against him. “Please, Hisoka,” Chrollo panted against smirking lips. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Hisoka pressed a kiss to his mouth and freed his cock from his pants, rubbing the head against Chrollo’s opening. “That was almost nice, Danchou. I’ll have you sincere or not at all.”

The pressure was torturous and Chrollo threw his head back into the cushions, quickly running out of willpower. “Please. Please, Hisoka. Fuck me, please, I can’t take this.” The words flowed out like a litany, unbidden from his lips and Chrollo blushed furiously at his weakness.

He could feel Hisoka twitch against his entrance and it was evident that he had said something the magician wanted to hear. “Ahh, Chrollo, that was much better,” Hisoka purred, slipping the head of his cock inside. Chrollo choked on air and Hisoka shoved in further. “You're so pretty when you cast off that viper’s tongue.”

Hisoka didn’t wait for Chrollo to adjust before pushing in to the hilt, grinding his hips with every centimeter. It burned, but Chrollo arched anyway, hungry for fulfillment. From his lips poured forth more pleads, like the floodgates had been opened by that one burst of momentary honesty. Hisoka drank it in and let it fuel his pistoning hips.

“Come on, come on,” Chrollo moaned, using the leverage from his immobile arms to lift his body into every thrust. “Hisok-ah!”

Hisoka dug his nails into his chest, carving lines into pale flesh, completely overcome by Chrollo wanton below him. Yellow eyes contorted in depraved pleasure at the sight, and his rhythm increased, pounding the breath out of Chrollo’s lungs. Fingers pierced flesh and Hisoka came.

Chrollo moaned when Hisoka pulled out, cum dripping between his thighs. He tried to catch his breath as Hisoka stared approvingly, a hand come up to thread through disheveled red hair. The bonds didn’t let up on his wrists and he tried to glare when he realized Hisoka wasn’t making a move to bring him off as well.

“Hmm?” Hisoka noticed the weak glare, having the audacity to look bemused. “Are you upset by something?” He leaned closer to Chrollo, his hard abdomen rubbing teasingly against the flushed cock.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Chrollo fought to ignore the feather-light sensations. “No, no. I’m just fine,” he said, trying to sound composed and unaffected. “If you’ll let me up, I’ll be on my way.”

Hisoka cocked his head at that, a smile playing on his lips. “Are you sure? You look awfully peeved.”

Fingers danced their way down to his wet entrance and slowly dipped back inside. Chrollo arched, teeth straining to bite down on the moan building in his throat. “J-just fine,” he nearly spat between clenched teeth. His fingernails dug into his palms and Hisoka jabbed at his prostate.

“For some reason,” Hisoka crooned, “I just don’t find myself believing you. Where did all that honesty from before go? If you asks nicely, I might be able to help you.” Fingers crooked just so and Chrollo felt like bursting.

“For the love of God, Hisoka, let m-“

His cry was cut off as Hisoka bent down and swallowed his cock. Chrollo’s eyes rolled back in his head and all curses were wiped out by heat, wet, and pleasure. Hisoka sucked, never stopping the fingers inside him. It was over quickly, and Chrollo was absolutely not surprised by how little it took or by Hisoka swallowing his release with evident joy.

Hisoka pulled off with a happy little pop and watched Chrollo go boneless, his trapped hands dangling limply in their bonds. He made no move to free him, but instead dragged a hand through his own red hair and let his eyes take their fill. “Ahh, isn’t that better Chrollo? You look so pretty like this,” he murmured, draping his body over Chrollo, completely enveloping him. “So small, so helpless, like I could just eat you up.” He punctuated it with a wet, bitter kiss.

Chrollo was forced to take it, the taste coating his tongue. Hands carded through his hair, touching the planes of his body so gently it stung. The multitude of cuts and bruises littering his skin throbbed with his heartbeat and it was all too much to take. He tugged uselessly at the bungee gum. “You got your fuck, release this so I can go, Hisoka,” Chrollo rasped, his tone trying so hard to be authoritative when he had just had his soul sucked out of his cock.

The smile Hisoka beamed him was answer enough that he had failed miserably. He snaked down his body and spread Chrollo’s still-trembling thighs to survey the mess he had made. “But Chrollo, I seem to remember you agreeing to spend the night with me,” he chastised like a disappointed teacher. “It’s hardly been that. I wouldn’t want you to think I’d be bored of you so quickly.”

Chrollo’s eyes widened and he tried to keep his face from burning at the indignation. The clock on the wall across the room blinked cheerfully at them, proclaiming the time. 8:48 p.m. He grimaced and then squeaked as Hisoka lifted his hips high, tongue laving at the cum covering his ass. Chrollo swore and resigned himself to the abuse.

By the time the clock chimed the morning hours, Chrollo was a delirious bundle of exposed nerves. Hisoka had ravaged him in every sense of the word, making full use of his promised time. Aches wracked his body, bruises littered his skin, and Hisoka still insisted on kissing him so very sweetly when he deigned to release the bungee gum supporting heavy arms. Hisoka was nearly gleaming with satisfaction, hair long gone loose over the course of the night. He had at one point worked Chrollo to a state of frenzy and then left him for almost 45 minutes to take a shower, citing that he could use a break, but don’t feel the need to get up Chrollo, he wouldn’t be long.

It was in that moment that Chrollo decided Hisoka probably wasn’t integral enough to the meeting to warrant going through this.

But the clock read 9:30 a.m. and he had paid the piper to the furthest extent of his body’s ability. Hisoka was shirtless on the bed. He had moved them some time ago, watching with sated glee as he tried to urge his body to get up and get dressed. His clothes were folded neatly at the foot of the bed, another indignity Hisoka had forced him to watch as he laid bound and frustrated.

“My my, Danchou. This was a lovely evening and I think we should certainly make it a standing engagement,” Hisoka grinned, stretching himself out to watch Chrollo tug on his clothing weakly.

Chrollo still found the strength to scoff. “I’ll expect you to be at the meeting. The details will be sent to you.” The shirt was missing half of the buttons, but he pulled it on anyway. He wasn’t going to see what a borrowed shirt would cost him.

Hisoka huffed and got up, playing the perfect host to walk him to the door as if he hadn’t just fucked him boneless. “All business, Chrollo. I’m hurt.” He rested a hand on Chrollo’s lower back to guide him, and Chrollo bit back an insult.

“Business is all this was, Hisoka. Don’t flatter yourself.”

There was a laugh and a kiss pressed to his cheek as Hisoka opened the door. “Well then, I look forward to conducting more business with you in the future, Danchou,” he said in a bright singsong, smoothing the wrinkles in the button up with a heavy pass of his hand. “I do hope the trip was worth the effort.”

Chrollo looked up at Hisoka’s grinning face and glared, but made no move to stop the casual petting. “I got what I came for,” Chrollo replied, glare shifting into a coy smile as an idea began to form. “I only hope that the payment was worth it.”

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s small frame, letting his hands feel the damage they caused over the course of the night. “And why is that, my dear Danchou?” he murmured, burying his nose in silky black hair.

“Because you never asked what your job entailed.” He smiled, victorious. “I hope you enjoy reconnaissance with Shalnark. I know how much you’d hate getting your hands dirty after all.” He smacked a quick kiss to Hisoka’s stunned cheek and left the suite, feeling marginally better about himself.

If he could feel Hisoka’s furious gaze on his back as he left, well, that just made it all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow yeah, third one of these. I tried to go a different direction and have Chrollo actually taking some active role in this. Let me know how you guys liked it because I'd like to try more of these where Chrollo doesn't just sit back and think of Jesus. This is dedicated to brocon-the-destroyer on tumblr, as he is the one fueling these things in exchange for reading my batman fic. Check him and me (terminallydepraved) out on tumblr for more hxh goodness.


End file.
